1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include course guidance systems that give guidance information on a road from the exit/entrance of a facility, such as a parking lot, to the traveling destination when the vehicle leaves the facility.
2. Related Art
A conventional technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-51999 (paragraphs 0003-0025, 0042-0055, FIG. 6) that describes a navigation device for identifying a connection point, which indicates the connection between the out-of-facility road outside a facility where a vehicle is located and the in-facility road, to give the guidance information on the direction, in which the vehicle will travel at the connection point, with respect to the traveling direction of the vehicle. This device determines if the vehicle has approached the facility exit guidance point (for example, if the distance from the vehicle location to the facility exit guidance point is equal to or shorter than a predetermined distance). If the vehicle has approached the facility exit guidance point, the device outputs exit branch guidance information indicating a direction to a predetermined route before the vehicle exits from the facility exit guidance point (after-exit guidance information on the traveling direction in which the vehicle will travel after leaving the facility through the exit). In this case, if the guidance route is in the left direction of the facility exit guidance point, the device outputs a screen display on the display or a voice message for guidance (for example “turn left at the exit”).